


By Your Side

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: Two moments: one time you and Bucky did not underestimate Steve’s ability to get into trouble, and one time you did.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I took requests using the fictober event prompts over on my tumblr fic blog [@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/), and i wasn't going to post them here, but i think i changed my mind :) 
> 
> the prompts that was requested for this fic is bolded.

_\- 1936 -_

"Hey Bucky!" you called across the street. "Have you seen Steve?" 

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!" Bucky called back. "Mrs. Rogers just asked me if I knew where he was, because they're apparently going to see some family. I'm looking for him now, the little rat."

You laughed and crossed the street. "I'll help you. Where are you going to look?" 

"I'm not sure," Bucky answered. "I'm probably just going to check every alleyway I come across for him, because he probably got into another fight with someone twice his size."

"That seems like a good plan," you smiled. "I wouldn't be surprised if that's where we found him." 

It took about twenty minutes, but you and Bucky eventually found him, and while it wasn't in an alley, he was still causing trouble. Bucky only him through the window of their favorite diner because he was checking to see if the waitress he liked was working, and you completely missed him. You only noticed when Bucky swore under his breath and grabbed the door of the diner, forcefully wrenching it open and disappearing inside. Confused, you followed him in and watched as Bucky got between Steve and another man, who was looming angrily over Steve's head. You gave Steve a disappointed look, and he didn't meet your gaze. Bucky managed to calm down the giant that Steve was arguing with, and a few seconds later he was dragging Steve out of the diner by his ear. "What on earth were you thinking, trying to take that guy on? You're lucky we saw you, or you'd be dead right now!"

"I could have taken him Bucky, you're not my mother," Steve said defensively. "I wouldn't have confronted someone if I didn't think I could win."

 **"That didn't stop you before,"** you said, eyebrows raised. "That guy you tried to fight last week was triple your size." 

"And your mother sent me to get you!" Bucky said. "She'd kill me if I walked all the way back to her house to tell her that her son is dead because he picked a fight he had no chance of winning!"

"Y/N, you believe me, right?" Steve said, turning to you for help. 

You shook your head. You didn't like disappointing him, but you'd do so if it meant that he'd live another day. "It's okay though Steve," you said. "We'd rather have to rescue you every once in a while than have you die on us because we weren't there." 

***

Maybe the phrase "every once in a while" was a bit of a stretch. It felt like you and Bucky were rescuing Steve every few days, from random alleyways to movie theaters to restaurants, whenever Steve disappeared, it meant trouble. You were always on high alert if you weren't with him, constantly checking your surroundings to make sure you didn't walk past him bleeding on the ground one day. If you were being honest with yourself, you had a crush on him, even if you felt like you were constantly worried that he was getting into trouble. But you were too nervous to ever say anything, so you never knew if he felt the same way. You shouldn't have been worried though, because he did in fact feel the same way, but it took a long time for him to actually do anything about it. 

One Saturday afternoon you were out on a walk, and you saw Bucky out again, so you waved to him. "I can't find Steve again," he said as he jogged over to you.

It was like an unspoken agreement that the two of you had, that when you realized that Steve wasn't either at home or with one of you that you would go out on a manhunt for him. Probably because it happened more often than you wanted to admit. You wondered if Bucky suspected that you had feelings for Steve, because you were always right there with him if Steve was missing. 

This time, you didn't find Steve in the middle of picking a fight or laying bruised in an alley somewhere. He was walking down the street towards you and Bucky, holding a small bouquet of flowers, which you guessed were for his mom. He smiled when he saw you two and blushed a tiny bit, which you didn't quite get. Bucky's face broke into a big smile when he saw what Steve was carrying. "Are you finally going to do it?" he asked. 

"Do what?" Now you were really confused. 

"Bucky!" Steve said, turning redder. 

"Oh, right, sorry," Bucky said, and you looked back and forth between them, because they clearly knew something you didn't. "See you guys later!" Bucky continued down the street, leaving you and Steve standing there. 

"Can you tell me what is going on?" you asked, head spinning. 

He was silent for a few moments before speaking. "This isn't how I wanted to do this," he said quietly, holding out the bouquet to you. "But these are for you." 

"Steve these are lovely!" you said, taking them and smiling. "Why did you get them?" 

"I, I wanted to ask you out," he said, and you barely heard him. "On a date. Because I like you, Y/N, and Bucky said the best way I should do that is to get you flowers."

Your heart melted right there, and you leaned in to kiss him lightly on the cheek, causing him to go even redder. "Of course I'll go on a date with you. I like you too, you silly." 

He shyly took your hand in his and the two of you walked down the street together, smiling and laughing the whole way.

_\- the end -_


End file.
